Percy's Disappearance
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: Percy disappears after the Last Olympian. Annabeth's Point of View, her reaction and sorry, My first time doing Annabeth's P.O.V, Hang in there :P R&R appreciated
1. Best Weeks Of Camp

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

'It was a fairly normal day at Camp Half Blood. We had just defeated Kronos and his army, the camp and the gods were safe, and I get to design anything I want! But most importantly, Percy stayed a half blood. He rejected becoming a god, for some reasons I'm still working out in my head. The weeks that have past, couldn't be any more perfect. Percy was now my boyfriend and we always had a lot of time together. Training became fun again, there were no more worries about protecting the borders around the camp, and there was definitely no more worries about traitors or spies. Some campers still mourned for those who had died in battle. We held proper ceremonies for them all. Silena, Luke, Michael, Ethan. The list goes on. I myself, have tried to get past the whole Luke situation, but it isn't easy. Percy has been a big help in trying to make me forget the past, and for that, he's been my brightest light. Anyways, it was almost Christmas and I couldn't wait to spend it with Percy. I hope he doesn't mind what I had planned for him.'

I put my journal down and pulled myself under the covers. I took one look at the photo of Percy on my dresser and then put it in my drawer. I looked around my cabin to make sure everyone was in bed and everything was locked. Check. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find me. I didn't have any nightmares that night. None of us really get nightmares any more because the war and Kronos is over. Instead, I had a pleasant dream. It was christmas and I was with Percy and my mother, Athena. There was no sound, but you could tell we were having a good time. If only it could be that way. Then the image rippled and started pulling further and further away from me. I woke up to the sun shining through the open blinds.

"Sorry." Malcolm said sheepishly. He pulled closed the curtains and retreated back to his work desk. I got up and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. I would be meeting Percy by the beach in about 20 minutes. That gave me enough time to fix myself up.

Once I was done, I jogged down to the beach and sat on a rock. I was about 5 minutes early. I wondered if I should have dressed myself up a little more. I had my hair tied into a loose ponytail, the way it always is, my fleece jacket and jeans on. I didn't need to wear a heavy winter jacket or anything thanks to the magical borders of Camp Half Blood. I undid my hair, as if it would make me look any more presentable. I sat there and waited for Percy to come.


	2. MrD Issues A Quest

**Chapter 2**

I waited, and waited, and waited... It was almost 8:40.. Percy was 40 minutes late. He never usually is. Different scenario's started to play through my head. What if he got in trouble? Is he alright? What if he stood me up? Forgot about me? Should I go look for him? I really hope he didn't forget about me. I decided to go check on his cabin. I went all the way to the last male cabin. Cabin number three. I didn't want to just barge in, so I knocked.

"Percy? Are you in there?" I called out. No answer. I opened the door and found not just no Percy, but his bed was still made. He never makes his bed... that means he didn't sleep in it last night. A creeping panick slowly started it's way from my stomach, up to my throat. I ran down to the arena, no Percy. The forges, no Percy. I asked every single cabin if they had seen him, everyone gave me the same answer. No. I didn't know what to do, where was he? He couldn't just have mysteriously disappeared. I ran up to the Big House, in hope to find Chiron. I climbed up the steps and bashed on the front door. Chiron came out in his centaur form and had a worried look in his eyes.

"What is it Annabeth?" Chiron, studied me with concern.  
"It's Percy!" I said practically out of breath.  
"What is it my dear? Come inside." He made me sit down and catch my breath. I was close to tears. I prayed that he was just being stupid and wasn't lost.

"Now, what's wrong?" he said. I took a deep breath.

"Percy's gone. He's not in his cabin. He was supposed to meet me at 8 by the beach, but he never showed up. He's not in the arena, or at the forges, I've asked every single cabin and no one has seen him since last night's campfire." I was started to get worked up and my voice would not stay level, so I took another deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Hmm..." Chiron stared at me curiously and waited for me to finish.  
"We need to find him. Is he really gone? Is he going to come back?" tears were threatning to spill from my eyes, but for Chiron's sake, I held it together as best as I could.  
"Now now Annabeth, don't worry. He is probably just ... getting some space." Chiron said that like he was unsure himself, which didn't make me any less comforted. I looked into Chiron's eyes and knew that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. Tears spilled from my eyes and Chiron tried patting me on the back for comfort.

"He.. he's not coming back?" I asked between broken sobs. Chiron sighed,

"I don't know. He couldn't have just left without me knowing."  
"What if someone... took him? What if he's hurt?" I was starting to get angry now, who ever took Percy away was going to be on my enemy list forever!  
"Don't get mad Annabeth, I don't assume he is hurt. I will talk to Mr.D once he wakes up.. Maybe he will know." I didn't want to wait for the lazy director to wake up, I wanted him up now and to give me answers now.  
"I want to know now, not just when he wakes up. We could be here all afternoon." Chiron must of seen how angry I was and decided to go talk to him.

After a few minutes, Mr.D came downstairs, looking like he got out of the wrong side of the bed.  
"This better be important." Mr.D scowled.  
"I'm afraid it's bad news. It's Percy, he has gone missing. I didn't detect anything in the borders, so he didn't just walk out." Chiron started, but Mr.D cut him off.  
"Chiron my dear centaur, I thought you said this was bad news?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I stood up and started rattling off to Mr.D.  
"Percy is GONE! Without him, you'd be dead! All of this wouldn't exsist! We need to search for him! I want to know WHO took him and WHERE they've taken him! I want to know right NOW! " I practically screamed at the god, and I, for that minute didn't care if he vapourized me for doing it. He just sat there looking bored. I noticed Grover outside the Big House chewing the arm of the chair.  
"Well then," Mr.D said, "Someone did take him indeed. No idea who, but he is gone. Who knows how long. I don't see the reason to have to send a search party after one boy-" Chiron cut him off before I started at him again.  
"Maybe, it would be reasonable to send a few campers out looking for him, after all, he did do us all a great favour." Mr.D seemed to ponder this for quite some time before agreeing and letting me and another camper go look for him.  
"You'll go in the morning. If you don't come back, I assume you were taken too. You can take Butch from the Iris cabin. Now, I am going to go back to bed, unless you have any other "bad news" to tell me of Chiron?" Chiron looked wary,  
"No, that's all Mr.D."

"Very well." Mr. D retreated back to his room. I got a quest to go find Percy.


	3. Author's Notes

Hey guys, I haven't written any new Percy Jackson Fanfics in a while, I've started **Percy's Dissapearance **before Mark of Athena came out and now after seeing all of that, I've lost my inspiration. I won't delete the story completley incase one random day I decide to go back and complete it, but I will **not** be updating it any time soon. Sorry if you actually liked it, maybe check out my complete stories **Percy Jackson & The Olympians: Pandora's Box** or my short little anger burst story of Thalia and Percy fighting **Percy Jackson vs Thalia Grace**. Thanks for being such supportive fans and hopefully you guys can write some as well!


End file.
